BirdsofDestiny Books
Book 1 Chapters: Ch.1-The Easy Descent Way Ch.2-Dead Party Man Ch.3-Raising the Being Ch.4-Devils and Angels Ch.5-Bad Juice Ch.6-This World's Word Ch.7-Good Morning Star Ch.8-The Guilty Dark Ch.9-Day of Lost Ch.10-Wrath from dust Ch.11-Thou Fallen Sisters' Ch.12-Love is Blood Ch.13-The Light of Maxima Ch.14-You're Not Owned Ch.15-The Fair Alone Ch.16-Problems of Memory Ch.17-Day of Reflection Ch.18-Hail the Awaken Ch.19-Beside the Still Water Ch.20-Infernal Ground Stand Book 2 Chapters: Ch.1-What Lies Beneath Ch.2-Thy Instructed Rules Ch.3-Devices of Fire Ch.4-The Last Hours Ch.5-Artificies of Wick Complete The Forest - COM Oxenfree 0 1 - COM Petscop - COM Rainbow Leaks - COM Steam Summer Sale - COM Poem Endings of Books "I hope and pray that I will find, the thing I have left behind. For as I hear the madness gloat, a frightened scream from my boat. A love with blind ambition against my panicked admonition, into the heart of my share, I search on, without despair, and search and wander as I might that I see no ending to my plight. There is no poiny in searching more for she is the one i'm searching for" I asked you once if the sun loved the other stars you looked at me and shook your head. "he doesn't have time for such things," you said nodding, I turned back to the horizon the sun horizon. The sun hung low in the blushing sky, it's still a star and all stars die. I shuddered at the thought, random as it was darkness same and crickets chirped there was the familiar scoff of books on dirt, I turned to find that you had gone. The moon and fog are better company though just as silent, I know what they expect of me. Winter is a long and lonely season spring comes as sweet surprise, autumn is summer's swift demise though, I don't understand the point you barely fit twenty four hours in a day why set my heart to a seasonal delay? Home was soon as afterthought I counted the stars like missed chances and listened intently for sacred wind dances. I paused momentarily to curse the sun too stubborn to pause and love someone at the end, we were no different. As a child my heart was filled with wonder,I yearned for the light of the sun of my face but yearning was hopeless for the light was nowhere, there was nothing but darkness and I in this place as a child I lived in fear of the darkness of the day I'd no longer walk in the light but fears can be conquered and dreams can be shattered I'd be lost if I never faced the night the world was crushed into tiny pieces, a broken world for a broken soul and the fruitless search among the rubble brought me the piece that made me whole. The world was new and full of light a hopeful place for two hopeful souls and the seems may change, our hands may wither fake has cast us for these roles though darkness covers most of the sky the stars will shine until their light breaks through and all my life, though I longed for the sun it's light that always just cut off my view though darkness covers most of my sky the stars have always been waiting for me and though the darkness, came the light. The light of the stars that set me free Others (Kinda.) A book about myth's Bk.1-Grass Creatures:Lamia/Medusa/Echidna/Melusine Bk.2-Birds and Roads Creatures:Harpy/Centaurs ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Creatures:Nymph/Succubus Lands: Idea:1 2 3 Ideas https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_alternate_reality_games https://wiki.gamedetectives.net/index.php?title=List_of_Investigations https://gamejolt.com/channels/horror Cool Game Insirped Limbo/Inside/Machinarium,Unraveled/Desolate room,Desolate hope,Firewatch,Journey/Ori and the blind forest,Abzu,Oxenfree,Closure/Oscura Second Shadow,Bad Lands,Nihilumbra/The Last Guardian,Toby:The Secret mine/Little Nightmares,Botanicula,Samorost,Questionaut/Leo Fortune,Broken Age,The Cave,Tiny Theif Never Alone,Seasons after fall,Home sweet home Amensia,Outlast,Gone home,The sanley parable Until Dawn,The Swapper,Nihilumbra,Monochroma Typoman:Revised,Contre Jour,Grimind,White Night Schein,Black the fall,Child of light,Category:Playlists